DESCRIPTION (taken from the application): The Scientific Core will provide the central organization and management for the Program Project as well as central laboratory support for analysis of anesthetic concentrations and synthesis of novel propofol analogs. Administrative functions include a central office for monitoring budgetary matters and office support for organizing the biannual meetings of investigators and scientific progress of the group and to facilitate collaborative interactions between investigators at the three institutions. The analytic functions of the core will facilitate consistent analysis of the concentrations of various anesthetics to be used in of the scientific projects. Careful analysis of anesthetic concentrations is essential for steadying the pharmacology of anesthetic agents, since anesthetic potency compares to clinical concentrations observed in vivo is an important criterion for anesthesia relevance. The analytical core will also serve as a synthetic chemistry resource to prepare propofol analogs.